Picking Up the Pieces
by Alric Severin
Summary: SS/HG Snape has survived nagini's bite, but has lost his memories, it's up to Hermione to help him regain them. along the way will the unlikely friendship blossom into something more? read and find out yourself! Motherly Minerva involved
1. Surprise Return

_**A/N:**_ **DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Usual disclaimers apply and all that jazz. **

**The only thing I own is my body and the brain that sometimes stops functioning. where can I get an upgrade or a virus scan for my brain? **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter has won! News of the Dark Lord's demise has spread through the Wizarding World like wild fire. Everyone was cheering Harry's name, everyone was celebrating, even the families of those who have fallen in the war, were glad that the deaths of their love ones are not in vain.<p>

In Hogwarts every inhabitant was jubilant, their wounds and pains can't take away the smiles on their faces. They have succeeded in defending their home, although the school had received the brute force of the Death Eaters attack it still stood proudly like a symbol of hope. A lot of things will be in need of sorting but that can wait till the next morning, right now they can celebrate their victory. The triumph of good over evil.

Inside the Headmaster's room the Golden trio stood, the former headmasters before them giving applauses and praises. But one headmaster stood among the rest, his twinkling eyes says thousands of words, finally the applauses died down and Dumbledore spoke.

"You have succeeded my boy, very well done. You have rid the Wizarding World of its greatest fear, I'm very proud of you" he said to Harry

"And to you Ronald you have proven to everyone your courage, and have fought valiantly against the Death Eaters you should be proud of yourself. And you dear Hermione, you showed everyone your brilliant mind and that the world should not look down on blood status alone. Harry should be glad and be proud to have friends like you" he said

"Thank you professor, I'm glad that it's over." Harry said smiling

"Yeah mate, we can finally move on with our lives without any dark lords creeping around the dark" Ron said smiling and then suddenly looking sad "Professor Dumbledore can I please be excused? I need to get back to my family"

"Of course dear child, I understand. And I'm truly sorry about Fred, a brilliant boy gone because of this war, but his death was not in vain" Dumbledore said solemnly

Ron smiled sadly and left. Suddenly Professor McGonagall came in, looking very angry.

"Albus" she started "How could you? How could you have kept such a lie to me? You made me believed that Severus wasn't one of us, making him sacrifice his life. Do you know how we felt when we learned you made him kill you? Everyone despised him when he was here, everyone wished him to just die and the last thing I said to him was he was a coward"

"The poor man, if only I had known. He wouldn't have faced such hardship alone" Professor McGonagall finished.

"Minerva listen to me, Severus agreed to this. And with you knowing posed a greater risk of failure, and with my death it gave Severus the chance to move up the ranks of the Death Eaters giving him the chance to better assist Harry." Dumbledore explained

"I shouldn't have been that mad around him, I should have given him the respect that he deserves. If only I had known him better" Harry said sadly

In all of this conversation Hermione stood there quietly her thoughts around the said mysterious potion's master whose life was given in order to protect them. She felt guilty, as she herself lost her faith in the man ever since he 'killed' Dumbledore.

Just then a patronus came bursting in the room the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt coming out of it.

"Come to the Infirmary immediately all of you. It's Snape, we found him alive. I'll explain to you when all of you are here. Quickly do not waste time!" and with that the patronus was gone.

All the occupants of the room fell silent, each one with a shocked looked on their face. Finally a voice spoke.

"Well aren't you all needed in the infirmary? What are you waiting for move it!" said professor black finally breaking the silence. With that Professor McGonagall, Harry and Hermione rushed out of the room and ran into the infirmary. Seeing the shocked faces of the people they passed they assumed that they saw Severus being carried into the infirmary, many of them had a concerned look on their faces.

Finally reaching the infirmary they went in, seeing Shacklebolt right away they approached him.

"Kingsley what happened? Where's Severus?" Minerva asked

"Listen to me carefully, right now as we speak Madame Pomfrey is treating Snape's wounds. He has suffered a fatal injury on the neck caused by Nagini's bite, and venom is still flowing in his body. I believe that the only reason he's still alive is because he had himself in a sort of stasis charm to prevent the venom from coursing through his body fast."

"Oh my God" Hermione said "We left him there to die, I should have checked his pulse. What have I done!"

"It's not your fault Hermione, we were at war. We thought that he died, after Nagini bit him there was so much blood and the way his eyes suddenly went blank, I thought he was dead" Harry said to Hermione and Shacklebolt

"It's okay Harry we know. It's a good thing I sent Aurors in the shack, they saw him breathing shallowly and called for Madame Pomfrey immediately. Unfortunately his injuries are serious and we can't apparate him to St. Mungo's"

They went to the far end of the infirmary where a bed was draped by white curtains for privacy. Professor McGonagall stepped inside to check on her fallen comrade. What she saw shocked her. In the bed was Severus Snape his skin paler than usual due to blood loss, the bandage on his neck has visible traces of blood in them and his breathing was still laboured. Madame Pomfrey was checking his vital and tutted when she didn't like what she read.

"Is he going to be alright Poppy?" Professor McGonagall asked in a trembling whisper

"I don't know Minerva, I can't tell yet. He is stable for now but there are still traces of venom in his body, the longer it stays there the more damage it will do. Also I need to have a sample of the snake's venom to know what the side effects are, as some venom attacks the nerves. We cleaned his neck and the bite will leave a scar as it is a magical creature. As for when he will wakes up? Time can only tell"

"The poor boy, he always gets into these sorts of trouble but he never once cried, no matter how painful the hexes that are thrown at him."Madame Pomfrey said reminiscing the time when Severus Snape was still a student

"Yes I know, he has immense courage and yet nobody knows it" said Professor McGonagall "You better wake up Severus Snape, you still have a lot of dunderhead students to teach and the people have yet to know the real you" she added affectionately

"You sound like his mother Minerva"

"I guess I do, and this boy clearly needs one, lying to all of us making us worried" Minerva said but without malice in her voice

"Madame Pomfrey can we please see Professor Snape?" Hermione asked

"Of course dear but be quite he needs a lot of rest"

And with that Hermione and Harry went in to see their Professor.

* * *

><p>AN: Dumdumdum...Well this is probably the longest story I have written for a multi-chapter. I am TIRED, and I think my brain started to melt a little while ago. So please _**dear reader**_, for the love of ice cream and everything sweet. **Review**, that's all I ask. even if it's just one word.. I'll update ASAP **(n_n)**

By the way I'm having difficulty updating my other fic. **'fate's hand'** I've written the plot unfortunately the words are just beyond my grasp, that and I'm lazy...


	2. Revival

**A/N: I don't own anything too bad, too bad...**

Anyway thank you to those who have reviewed..Thank you SOOOO much, your words are like water in the desert at least I know that people appreciate my work..-tears on the eyes- sniff sniff

And of course to those who had this story for favourites and story alert and author alert.. A Big THANK YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Revival<strong>

It had been a whole day of frantic running and summoning of potions inside the infirmary. Two days have passed since the defeat of the Dark Lord, and students and adults alike have gone to the infirmary to be treated. Some were just minor burns that can be treated with salves, while other are so serious they had to be brought to St. Mungo's for proper care.

Severus Snape is still unconscious but thankfully out of danger, the last traces of Nagini's venom taken out of his system last night. Madame Pomfrey has declared him stable enough to be transfer to his quarters to have a little more privacy and comfort. Students have also visited him during his stay at the Infirmary some of them thanking him for protecting them, others giving 'get well soon' cards and present. All of these little presents are beginning to pile up in the small table beside his bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Golden Trio in the meantime didn't get the much needed rest as reporters have flocked outside of Hogwarts asking for interviews and pictures.

"I'm tired, and all those reporters flocking just outside of Hogwarts really! I'd rather face a dozen Death Eaters than a dozen of Rita Skeeter" said Ron

The three heroes are currently lounging inside the Gryffindor common room. In the morning they have decided to help assess the total damage the school has acquired during the war and things are looking a little grim, the Ravenclaw tower and Astronomy tower have suffered a massive damage, parts of the roof are missing, there are large holes on the walls and the stair cases are a bit unstable. The giant gate of the castle also suffered a great deal of beatings, as it looks as if it might collapse at any moment.

"Ron don't tell me you can hold your own ground to a bunch of Dark Wizards but can't handle a bunch of reporters?" Harry said slightly teasing

"Honestly I don't really care about them right now, a lot of things has happened and I'm a little worn out. Being interviewed by Rita Skeeter is _not_ my top priority right now" said Hermione

"I need to go home soon, we need to bury Fred's body. I can't believe his gone now, he was just laughing and then suddenly he was gone. Just like that" Ron said in a voice full of sadness

"This war has caused us a lot, many of our friends and loved ones died." Harry said solemnly "But we must continue on living and we must ensure that their deaths were not in vain. We will make sure that no war will break loose again"

"Or another Dark Lord to rise" Ron said

"Agreed"

"Hey guys, I need to go to the infirmary I'll check on the others, Madame Pomfrey may need me there."Hermione said standing up and headed towards the door

"Alright" the two boys said in unison

Once outside Hermione began to walk towards the direction of the infirmary. Her thought swivelled on a certain teacher. She somehow knew all those times that he really wasn't a bad guy, but when did she lose faith in the man. She remembered the first time she attended his class, and a small smile graced her lips, that had been years ago. He gave an aura that demands your attention and respect and he surely got it out of frightened students but not Hermione, no deep down Hermione respected the man for his mind and she strived to get his attention in class although it always ends up with her taking on his acerbic snide remarks.

Now as she looks back over the years Severus Snape has always been there to save their lives, and not once did they thank him. Although he did it so subtly that they really didn't know until it was too late to thank him. _'No'_ she mentally said _'He's alive and when he wakes up I'll thank him properly' _she was outside the infirmary when she heard arguments inside the room so she quietly entered.

Inside were the staffs of Hogwarts and Lucius Malfoy, apparently the debate is between Professor McGonagall currently the acting Headmistress and Mr. Malfoy himself.

"Minerva let me take him out of your hands" Lucius said

"And I have repeatedly said to you Mr. Malfoy no! Severus is to stay here at Hogwarts no matter what" Professor McGonagall said, the other teachers agreeing to what she said

"But what will you do to him, he won't be comfortable here with all the renovations going on in this school. At least with me he'll be comfortable and _safe_" he retorted with a little emphasis on the word _safe_

"And what does that supposed to mean? Maybe your mind has been obliviated Mr. Malfoy, so let me remind you that this school has withstood the attack of you Death Eaters! And as far as I'm concerned how can he be possible be _safe_ with you, as you yourself are a death eater." Professor Sprout said indignantly

"I have the money to support him I can-" but Lucius didn't finish his sentence as Hermione shouted

"HE ISN'T ONE OF YOUR CHARITY CASES MALFOY!"

"You don't care about Professor Snape, you just want him to freshen your name. With you taking care of a known war hero. No, you're just using him again." Hermione said angrily

Lucius shocked by the outburst turned to Professor McGonagall once again his face livid.

"Very well if that's what you want fine, then I don't give a damn about that man." He said walking towards the exit. He stop and silently added "Take care of him, he's life is still in danger there are still rogue Death Eater and now that they know Snape is a traitor they will surely exact their revenge on him" and with that parting words Lucius Malfoy left the room.

The room was quiet save for the rhythmic ticking of the clock. The words of Lucius being taken in by everyone in the room. They were suddenly startled by a moan from behind the curtains, Hermione was the first to went inside followed by the teachers.

Severus Snape was starting to stir, his eyes beginning to open, glancing around the room he said

"Where am I?" His eyes turning to see Hermione and the teachers "and who are you people?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yahoo another chapter finished, man I'm tired.. gonna get me some ice cream...**Please review People or else I won't share my ice cream!** Joking

**P.S: if you see any grammatical errors or wrong spelling kindly let me know so I can remedy it right away. Obviously it sucks if you're in the of reading and then you see a wrong spelling..and if you do see one my sincerest apologies...**


	3. Dreading the Outcome

**A/N: As always with the disclaimers "I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING" **

**Dear Readers, thank you for your continued patronage of this story. As well to those who have reviewed, added me to their alerts and favorited this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?"<em> asked Snape

And with those words alone sent despair to the people inside the room. Snape was staring at them with no trace of recognition in his eyes. Luckily Madame Pomfrey was the first to recover from the shock.

"Ah Severus, it's good to finally see you awake. You were in a terrible accident. As for where you are, you are currently in the school infirmary and we are your colleagues. Don't you remember us?" Madame Pomfrey said carefully

"Somehow, and what accident are you talking about?" Snape said eyeing them warily.

"I think it's best if all of us will give Severus a little breathing space, he has after all just woken. And I'm sure he's still a little sore. My dear boy we will see you later, alright?" Professor McGonagall said smiling

Everyone agreed and started to walk towards the exit. "Poppy, tell me your findings as soon as you can please" Professor McGonagall said in a hushed tone

Once outside though the teachers started to panic.

"What's going on?"

"What's happened to him?"

"Dear Merlin! He cannot have lost his memories"

"Everyone Please! Now, we have a situation here. We don't know what's the cause of Severus' memory loss and I'm sure Poppy is doing everything she can to help him and so will we. Nobody should act any differently around him. Let him feel our support, we failed to show him kindness last time but we won't fail this time" Professor McGonagall said with finality

In all this exchange Hermione stayed silent, staring off on the wall. Seeing this Professor McGonagall approached her.

"Miss Granger, thank you for defending Severus against Malfoy. And don't worry I'm sure he will be fine, he is after all a fighter." She said comfortingly

"I know Professor but still, losing his memories. Hasn't he suffered enough? Now he can't even remember us. What will happen to him now?"

"I don't know my dear, for now we can only hope for the best."

With that they parted ways Professor McGonagall heading towards the headmasters room to tell Dumbledore the news and Hermione heading towards the Gryffindor tower to tell her classmates what has happened to their Professor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Snape lost his memories?" Harry said incredulously

"How did that happen?" Ron asked

There were a lot of people inside the common room mostly the members of Dumbledore's Army. When Hermione broke the news they were shocked speechless, some of them looking very sad.

"Madame Pomfrey doesn't know yet, she thinks it might be something in Nagini's venom but she's not certain yet. We'll know in a few days time. But right know we need to be a little more vigilant, Lucius Malfoy said there are still some Death Eaters on the loose so we better be carefull" Hermione said

"Yes, 'constant vigilance!' as Mad Eye always said" said Ron trying to lighten the mood by doing a poor imitation of Moody's voice, eliciting a few chuckles from the people.

"Yes" said Hermione with a small smile but her mind is still lingering on her Professor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days have passed and the result of Madame Pomfrey's test proved everyone's fear. They held a meeting in the teacher's room, present in the meeting are the Hogwarts staff, the remaining Order of Phoenix members, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Every single occupant of the room has a serious face finally Madame Pomfrey spoke.

"Everyone it is my deepest regret to inform you that Professor Severus Snape has indeed lost his memories" a collective gasp was heard from the people "We have determined that the damage is not so severe but parts of his memory are missing particularly the last ten years"

"We tried to perform legilemens on him, and so far his occlumency shields are put up automatically. I then summarized that his mind simply locked those ten years somewhere deep in his mind*****" Madame Pomfrey finished

Silence fell on the room as the news sink in on the people. After a few minutes Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke.

"So what do we do now?"

"Should we send him to St. Mungo's?" Professor Trelawney asked

A collective "NO!" was heard from the room

"We will not send him to St. Mungo if we want to save what's little left of his memories" said Professor McGonagall "Have you forgotten what happened to Lockhart" she added

From the mention of Lockhart's name the staff of Hogwarts sighted in disgust while others took pity on the obliviated man.

"You're right Severus doesn't belong in St. Mungo's, but we can't exactly keep him here. He needs proper rest and be comfortable and I doubt that he will be here, with the reconstruction of the castle going on" Madame Pomfrey said

"Then why don't we move him away?" Hermione said as the people started to ponder for other options

"Excuse me my dear?" Madame Hooch said

"Well since we don't want him in St. Mungo's and he can't stay here at Hogwarts then why don't we move him somewhere else. I mean not too far from school so Madame Pomfrey can still check up on him yet not_ too_ close to Hogsmead so he can have his privacy." Hermione supplied

"Why, that's a great idea my dear! But I don't want him to move to his old home at Spinner's End that place is falling apart" Professor McGonagall said

"_Maybe I can help with that little problem"_ said by Professor Dumbledore so suddenly that the people inside the room where shocked by his voice

"How did you do that?"asked Ron startled

To which the old Professor simple smiled and said _"Special privileges of a portrait my boy"_ before continuing _"I have acquired a small cottage not too far from here and as Miss Granger here had said 'yet not too close to Hogsmead' you may use it as you please"_

"That's perfect!" Harry said

"But then who will watch over him? I can visit him on a daily basis but I can't stay there as I am needed in this school" Madame Pomfrey said sadly

"I'll do it" Hermione said the whole room fell silent and the people looked at her questioningly "I'll do it, I'll watch over him. It's the least I can do to help the man that saved my life countless of times" she added

"But Hermione, what about your Mom and Dad?" Ron asked "Aren't you worried about them?"

"Their fine Ron, when I obliviated their memories I also putted a tracking charm on them so I know where to find them"

"And the ministry can help you on that one Hermione" Kingsley said "I'll send some people to look over your parents"

"Thank you sir" Hermione said gratefully

"Well, now that that's settled let's move on to other pressing matters" Professor McGonagall said

And so the meeting went on from the reconstruction of the castle to the capturing rogue Death Eaters. Hermione feeling lighter with the fact that she will be helping the man that saved her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yehey I finished early.. Review People and Thank you! By the way if your waiting for Snape well his about to make a serious appearance in the next chapter.

**P.S: As for the * I wanted it to be as real as possible and then I remembered that there are some cases where people do chose to lock their memories at the back of their mind, usually they suffered quite a traumatizing experience..So that's my reason, I mean try being attacked by a huge magical snake and survive won't you be traumatised as well?**


	4. Why do you care?

**A/N: You know the drill! Usual disclaimers apply, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I'm just playing at her sandbox ****unbeknownst to her... This is a special present to the readers and to myself yehey it's my birthday 05/05 celebrate with me Virtual Cake and Ice Cream for everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a busy week for Hermione with the entire reconstruction plan under way and taking care of other matters. Fred's body has been buried near the Burrows, it had been a small gathering of close family friends. The entire event was uneventful until it was time to say the eulogy, that's when tears started to pour out of people's eyes. As Fred had always been a good friend to everybody, a fierce protector to his siblings and a good son. Yes, it was truly a sad day for everyone.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape has been lounging inside the library for the last 5 hours, although Madame Pomfrey has cleared him physically stable she still hasn't allowed him any physical work. So he spends his time in the library reading, he was wearing his usual dark clothes minus the teaching robes.

When he was free to leave the infirmary he was 'assaulted' by students he didn't know the faces much less their names. Luckily Professor McGonagall was there to give him breathing space, he wasn't allowed back to his dungeon quarters instead he was given a room at one of the upper levels of the castle with an excellent view of the black lake.

But behind his calm facade a storm has been brewing. Apparently the Dark Lord has _risen_ and has been _defeated _by Harry Potter just a pass few days ago, and that his _'serious accident'_ was caused by the great snake Lord Voldemort kept as his pet. With the thought of the snake Snape unconsciously touched his neck. _'Great, the dark mark is gone only to be replaced by a snake bite' _he thought bitterly.

What's more of a shocking news is that Dumbledore is dead, although the reasons are not fully explained to him they simple said that Dumbledore gave up his life for the greater good.

Now if only he can remember. Every time he concentrates hard to remember, pain shoots out of his head, so painful in fact that it leaves him screaming in pain. So Madame Pomfrey told him not to over exert himself and just try to remember it slowly as it will eventual return to him.

He has meet Harry Potter and so far as he can tell the boy is a living replica of his Father James. The only difference is his eyes which are the colour of Lily's. Yes, thinking of Lily he has finally fulfilled his oath to protect her son, although how well he did that he could not tell. He was suddenly pulled out of his thought by the sound of a woman calling him.

"Severus, are you here?" Professor McGonagall said

"I'm right here Minerva"

Minerva approached Snape, apparently he has chosen a spot where there will be little disturbance of any kind _'old habits die hard I suppose'_ she thought but as she looked at the man a certain flare or aura has left him. A broken china put together perfectly yet not enough to hide the broken lines.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you. I just came back from Fred Weasley's funeral" she said

"I don't remember the face although since you said he's a Weasley he must have red hair and a Gryffindor" Snape said off handedly

"I suppose, but he was in your class and he has a twin brother George Weasley, they were brilliant in creating new spells and charms. They actually own a successful joke shop" Minerva chuckled at the thought

"Yes no doubt we'll be seeing their product here very soon" Snape said looking out of the window

"How are you?"

"Except for the fact that I lost my memories, I feel super" he said sarcastically turning to look at Professor McGonagall

"I see that that attitude hasn't left your system, although I can't decide if I should be glad or sad of that matter" Professor McGonagall said

A small pause between the two and Severus turned and looked at the window again

"I heard from Madame Pomfrey that I will have to move to a small cottage near here, she said that staying here in the castle is not good for me." Severus started

"It's for your own good Severus, with the reconstruction of the castle you won't get enough rest for you to fully recover"

"And the fact that your leaving me with a student?"

"She's not your student anymore, not that you can remember her anyway." In which Severus looked at her pointedly "No offense Severus, but Hermione Granger is more than capable of taking care of you and your acerbic nature and I'm sure you will enjoy her company as you two are on par in the intellectual division"

"That has yet to be proven"

"Tell me do you _even_ remember her face?" Minerva asked offhandedly

"Yes, I believe she was the student I saw when I woke up"

"See you already have a connection"

"Don't give me that look woman, your starting to look and sound like Dumbledore"

Minerva sighed "Just give her a chance Severus, you two should probably talk before you leave. I'm going to the great hall are you coming with me?"

"No, I will see you later Minerva."

"Very well then, and Severus don't over exert yourself"

Professor McGonagall started to walk when Severus added "oh and Minerva, Thank you" he said silently but Minerva heard him. To which she said "This is nothing compared to what you have done Severus" But Severus didn't heard her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Severus decided to walk around the school grounds, to which he was disappointed to find that the school has indeed suffered a great deal of damage from the war. With nowhere else to go he headed off to the black lake. As he approached his destination he saw a somehow familiar brown bushy hair sitting at the corner of the bank, _'Might as well get over the talk Minerva said'_ he thought as he approached the girl.

"Miss Granger I presume?" He said behind Hermione

Hermione startled by the voice abruptly stood up and faced Snape.

"Good day sir, I'm sorry you startled me. Yes, my name is Hermione Granger but how did you know? I thought you have lost your memories?" Hermione said blushing

Snape not wanting to say he remembered her face when he had woken up and asked Madame Pomfrey who she was simply said "Professor McGonagall showed me a photograph of you"

"Oh, I see."

"She also said that you have volunteered yourself to be present with me for my recovery leave outside the school" Snape drawled

"Yes sir"

"May I ask why?"

Hermione was caught off guard by that question, although somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that Snape would asked that question. But knowing Snape she simply gave him an honest answer

"Simply because I care about you sir"

Snape remained impassive after Hermione said those words. He looked at her and decided that the girl was really telling the truth, and to be honest it was in the look of her eyes that made Snape believe.

"I see, very well then. I suppose an apology is in order for making you startled like that and a proper introduction." To which Snape said "I'm sorry Miss Granger, it will not happen again and my name is Severus Snape Potion's Master that is currently missing some of his memories. I hope that you find my company pleasant enough in the coming weeks" he finished

Hermione just stood there gaping at Snape, _'Is this really Snape? Not once have I heard him apologize and good grief he __**does**__ have a sense of humour'_ she thought

"Miss Granger are you alright I think you've been in the sun for _too_ long?" Severus asked then smirked at the look on Hermione's face

"No sir, it's just a bit surprising" she said

"Humm, you're one of the many individuals who have said the same thing. But enough about that why don't we go inside and have a talk about our living arrangements for the coming weeks"

With that they headed back towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yohoo! Two chapters in one day I'm on the roll baby or maybe this is just to compensate for the lack of updates from my other stories. Oh Well as usual you know the drill, Review please and Thank you! **


	5. Turn back the Pendulum

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm back! Thank you for the Reviews I've receive. And as always standard Disclaimers apply...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After their little chat Hermione decided to head towards Professor McGonagall's Office. Her chat with Snape had been pleasant enough; in fact Snape has refrained from giving his acerbic comments on the matters they have discussed.<p>

Well almost, when Hermione asked if Snape had read the new Potions Monthly Journal they got on a rather heated discussion of potions ingredients to which Snape finally said _"You know your potions ingredients well Miss Granger" _to which Hermione countered _"I learned from the best sir"_. And when they looked at the clock they were surprised to find that a lot of time has passed nearly 4 hours, and so Hermione bid her Professor farewell and she cautiously asked if they could continue their discussion some other time. To which Snape merely replied_ "I'm sure we'll have this again some other time"_.

As Hermione walk she can't help but feel a little strange _"I'm not really talking to the real Professor Snape, the real Professor wouldn't even look at me let alone discuss potions ingredients"_ she thought. She felt sad for Snape and ahe said to herself _"I'll help you get your memories back Professor, I swear"_. She reached her destination, saying the password _**"Lion Heart"**_ the Gargoyle opened and let her through.

Walking inside she found it to be empty, although the guards downstairs didn't tell her that the Professor is out.

"Professor McGonagall may I speak to you?" She called

"Just a moment Miss Granger" said Professor McGonagall from another room. Hermione heard a shuffling of papers, then Professor McGonagall emerged from the room a floating box trailed behind her.

"Professor I came here to talk about Professor Snape"

"Why my dear what's the problem? Oh and please do sit down" Professor McGonagall said sitting behind the desk and lighting a fire by the fireplace "And would you like some tea?" she offered

"Yes, please" said Hermione sitting down on a rather comfortable chair "I just had a conversation with Professor Snape" she started "He still has his acerbic comments and sneers but it seems to tone down a little, he's _almos_t back to normal" a hint of uncertainty was in Hermione's voice

"Almost my dear?" asked Professor McGonagall, she allowed Hermione to pour out her heart

"Yes, you know him more. Was he really like this, ten years ago? Because Madame Pomfrey had said that Professor Snape lost the last ten years of his memories, does this mean that his current attitude is like this, ten years ago?"

Professor McGonagall remained silent, looking at Hermione. A pregnant silence was between the two, disrupted only by the soft crackling of the fire. Then Professor McGonagall sighed a long heavy almost sad sigh.

"Hermione let me tell you something about Severus Snape. I believe Harry had told you about his past love for Lily Potter?" to which Hermione nodded

"Severus" Professor McGonagall started "Was an odd young boy when he entered Hogwarts, he was an smart boy, as a lot of Professors will attest to that. But he was a loner, and him being sorted to Slytherin didn't help him at all. The Slytherin house never really changed that much from his time to yours, even his own house mates shunned him knowing that he is only a halfblood. The only person to whom he can take comfort to was Lily Evans."

"Professor Dumbledore and I knew his family history back then, his Father, a drunkard would beat him every time the man goes home drunk. While his Mother could only watch helplessly fearing that his anger would be turned to her. He never goes home for the Christmas break only for every end of the term, and when he does go back at the start of the term he always had bruises in his wrists and hides a lot more behind his robes. Madame Pomfrey knows it that's why she had grown attached to Severus as well"

"Even so, Severus never spoke to anyone about his problems not even to his Head of the House Professor Slughorn. I would only catch a glimpse of his smile every time he was with Lily and nothing more. He started to change by his third year, the news that his Father had killed his Mother in a blind drunken rage over the Christmas Holiday had turned him to stone. When he returned back after the funeral he was never the same, his eyes had a cold gleam in them, and he started to hang around Malfoy and the other Slytherins who later became Death Eaters."

"Of course Lily Evans had confided to me the sudden change of her friend, and I told her that she should watch out for Severus, unfortunately a sad incident happened by their fifth year that ended their friendship. You see true to her words Lily stood by Severus through thick or thin even though her friends didn't understand her." Minerva stopped and looked at the fireplace "In their fifth year they had a misunderstanding that left Severus heartbroken. That same year he took the Dark Mark" Minerva finished her story

"He has been through so much already, and just this year, He was the second most hated man next to Voldemort. Can you just imagine what it must have felt like to be him, he has been carrying these weight on his shoulders for years. I regret not helping the poor boy when he was a student, but I won't fail him now."

Throughout Professor McGonagall's story Hermione remained quiet, She realized she didn't know a thing about her Professor, his childhood, his school days, nothing. Of course she heard the story about his friendship with Harry's mother, but other than that nothing.

"Professor, Harry still has Professor Snape's memories, why don't we give it to him so he can regain some of his memories?" Hermione asked

"I've already asked the same thing to Poppy and she said it is a bad idea, Severus has lost his memories, he has no recollection of what happened throughout the last ten years, he doesn't even know he killed Dumbledore or that Dumbledore asked him to kill him, if he saw his memories through the pensive he would simply go mad, or worse he might just commit suicide. Even though he doesn't show it Dumbledore has been a Father figure to Severus and he loves the man"

"That's the reason you didn't tell him the specific reason of Professor Dumbledore's death. I understand now, don't worry Professor McGonagall I will do everything to make sure Professor Snape regain his memories"

"Thank you my dear. And please be sure not to tell him about Dumbledore, nor the fact that you know his past." Minerva said

"Yes, of course ma'am, by the way Professor what's inside the box?" Hermione said pointing at the floating box

"That is Severus personal things I found at the back room, some papers and potions journal. I was going to give it to him, maybe through this he might remember something" Minerva explained

"My I take a look at them? There might be something that could help him, but some of those might upset him. Just to be sure"

"No problem my dear, after you finished you may bring it to Severus' room. By the way, you need to move soon as the reconstruction in on its way."

"Yes Professor, and thank you for sharing that story. Now that I know his past I feel a lot closer to Professor Snape." Hermione said standing up and headed to the door

"And thank you Miss Granger for helping Severus through this difficult time"

* * *

><p>AN: Well I've got nothing to say...oh wait let's try **REVERSE PYSCHOLOGY! Please DO NOT Review**.. hum, how do you think that would work?

**P.S: as for McGonagall's password "Lion Heart" it kinda stuck to me for a number of reasons, first the lion is Gryffindor's Mascot,as well as it means courage, a _big cat_ and it's a bit of _Squall Leonhart of FF8_. so there please don't throw your pitch forks at me for the lameness of my reasons...**


	6. Moving In

**A/N: Hell yeah two updates in one day! I'm on a role baby, although I might not update regularly next week since I'll be back to school... Oh well, enjoy freedom while it last..**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SEVERUS SNAPE FOR THAT MATTER...POOR ME –sulks in the corner-**

* * *

><p>The next day Hermione spent the better part of the morning rummaging through the piles of paper Professor McGonagall gave to her, and so far she hasn't seen anything that would help her. The papers mostly contain information about the school, some detention reports etcetera. <em>'Why am I <em>_**not**__ surprise to find out that he doesn't keep any journal?'_ she thought

"That's a lot of paper you got there"

"Good morning to you too Ginny" Hermione said smiling and looking at her roommate

"What are you looking for?" Ginny asked crossing over to sit beside Hermione in the bed

"Well, I'm looking for clues to help me better to understand Professor Snape that way I can help him better."

"I see, I feel sorry for him. And a bit guilty too, we made a lot of mess during his term as a Headmaster. But you know what, he always sent us to Hagrid for detention and not to the Carrows. If that was any indication to his loyalties we never saw it" Ginny said reminiscing their little escapades during Snape's tenure as Headmaster

"Yes, he was quite good at keeping his intentions unclear"

"Listen, Hermione I heard from Ron what you intend to do, are you sure about this?" Ginny said with uncertainty in her voice

"Of course Ginny, I'm very sure. He needs our help to regain his memories and I know I can help him, this is the only way I can repay him for all the help he gave us." Hermione said reassuringly

"I see, just be careful alright. You're moving today right?" Ginny said lightening the mood

"Yup, you'll visit me there right?"

"Of course, whether you want me to or not" Ginny said cheekily

"Good, now let's go to the great hall. All this rummaging left me quite hungry"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midday and Hermione and Severus where being given last minute instructions by Madame Pomfrey.

"Seriously woman! I lost my memories, I'm not a cripple. Quite fussing over me." Snape said snappily

"Well if you stop acting like a child maybe I can treat you like a man" countered Madame Pomfrey to which Snape's glare intensified

While Hermione and Professor McGonagall stood in the background smiling

"I've never seen Professor Snape interact with Madame Pomfrey like this before" Hermione said to Professor McGonagall

"Yes, well Poppy always took care of Severus when he was still a student and when he comes home after a Death Eaters meeting so I guess they just grew to have this rather complex friendship" Professor McGonagall explained

"You know what Professor, I think Professor Snape truly loves this school and that he keeps those close to him close to his heart like you, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore"

"True and he doesn't openly express his feelings" then Professor McGonagall chuckled "We were lucky enough to see him smile once in a while, although he did smile when Lockhart was sent to St. Mungo's"

Just then Snape turned his attention to Professor McGonagall and said "Well, what are you laughing about?"

"Oh don't give me that tone, and it's none of your business really. I was just reminiscing" She said

Snape grumbled and said something similar to _"I wish I could say the same"_

"Anyway you should get a move on, the cabin awaits and at least you could have a feel of the place" Professor McGonagall said then added "We've arrange to have a Floo connected in your fireplace to make things easier and if you have problems just give us a Floo, alright"

"Yes, mother." Snape said sarcastically

"Alright then off you go!"

Snape stepped in the fireplace then said _"CABIN"_ a green fire later he was gone

"Well dear it's your turn good luck and take care" Professor McGonagall said

"I'll check on you first thing in the morning" said Madame Pomfrey

"Thank you" said Hermione stepping inside the fireplace with Floo powder in her hand she shouted _"CABIN". _She felt the pull and a moment later she stepped out to find a homey room.

'_This looks more of a manor than a cabin'_ she thought. The living room was big with a study desk at a corner, two large windows with white curtains looking over a big garden. There was also a maroon sofa and two black winged back chairs, there was also a little coffee table in the middle of those chairs. An empty portrait hangs above the fireplace _'that must be Professor Dumbledore's portrait'_ Hermione thought . All in all it gives you a homey feeling

"Dumbledore spared no expense" Snape said by the door looking at Hermione

"It's a beautiful home"

"Yes well, you should come upstairs. Have a look at your room"

They both went upstairs. The second floor has four doors, two on the left one on the right and the final door in the centre.

"I've checked the rooms, the two on the left are the bedrooms the one on the right is the bathroom and the one in the middle is a study room" Snape explained

"I see, which room do you want professor?"

"Our things are already inside I believe the house elf has already sorted our things. Your room is this" Snape indicated the left door "I've already talked to the house elf, if you need anything just call Woody" and with that Snape went inside his own room.

Left alone in the corridor Hermione went inside her room. The room was of comfortable size, with a drawer in the by the bedside in the corner was a cabinet, the room has two windows that overlooks a large lake and just beyond the clearing were trees.

"This is quite a view!" she said and thought _'I'm sure with this scenery Professor Snape would be able to recover'._

Deciding to explore their new home Hermione went downstairs. There were five rooms in the first floor. The first room was the living room, the second one led to another study room this one it seems was made for Professor Snape as it looks more like Hogwarts Laboratory. The third door was the Loo, the next one led to the Kitchen which their current house elf was busy making supper.

"And you must be Woody" Hermione greeted the house elf

"Ah, is Miss like something to drink?" Woody asked

"No, I'm fine, I'm just looking around the house"

"Woody sees, Miss will call Woody if she needs anything Yes?" Woody said "and supper will be ready soon"

"Yes, of course"

Hermione left the kitchen and went to the final door, to her delight and surprise it was a Library with a nice fireplace. "Now this is what I like!" she said scanning the books on the selves, some of the books she had seen over the book store at Diagon Alley. Deciding on a book she got she went up to her room and started to read.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Chapter: Their first supper together, isn't that great! Please Review and thank you!**

**See yeah!**

**P.S: Please forgive me for the lack of details on the rooms, I just realized how hard it is to describe an imaginary room. I take my hat off the writers who have described certain parts of a house/room in great detail.**


End file.
